Silver and Gold
by AL21
Summary: Sent to Asgard to keep her family from going to war with Jotuns. Dotta, an alfar child with red hair and aqua eyes, is assigned to be Loki's personal chamber maid.
1. Chapter 1

Loki stood tall and proud, but felt wearier than he has ever felt. He watched as a young Afir was brought before his father, Odin AllFather. The afir was a young female with cropped curly red hair and aqua eyes. She stood tall, but continued to stare at her bare feet. She wore nothing but a white shift dress and a golden headband, that symbolized her position. Loki looked at the AllFather out of the corner of his eyes, he wondered what would be done with her. This Afir was given to the Asgardian king as tribute from the Afir king. She had already said her name, Dotta. Loki wondered what her fate was, he looked back at her to see she had glanced up, as AllFather was talking.

"...Loki does that sound agreeable to you?"

He looked at Odin, knowing he missed everything his father said. Not to worry. He gave a slight wave of his pinky; in a golden sheen his magic revealed, the words that were spoken. These words were only visible to him, so he had no fear of showing he didn't listen. Only eight words stood out, "'The girl shall be Lord Loki's personal servant.'" That explained why the elf had looked up at him. Loki sighed. A new servant meant training, and training meant spending valuable time with a servant. But, Loki felt sympathy for the child, she was just left here for tribute, she does not belong anywhere now, and he'd rather take her than have his brutish brother take her. He nodded after a pause.

"Then she will belong to Loki Laufeyson's household, protect and guide her well son," Odin AllFather announced to the entire hall.

No one cheered or congratulated him, he would not wish it either. This circumstance was nothing to be happy about. The child had lost her family and homeland in one hour, then was give to Laufeyson's household, rumored to be the strictest and cruelest Asgardian household in all the nine realms. However, Loki noticed, the Afir showed no fear, she had not even flinched at the sentencing.

In fact Dotta was nervous, she had heard the rumors, but she was not one to judge before experience. Yet the man that was named as Loki, did intimidate her. He was dressed in a forest green oprichnina that stopped mid thigh, and the shoulders held golden plates the came up into points same at his lapels that made a high collar. His skin was nearly white, and he sported shoulder length black hair, that tidily fell around his neck. Loki was thin, yet tall, she could tell there was hidden strength and muscles under his long shirt. His face long, cheeks almost hollow, slightly pointed chin, and deep eye sockets that held striking green eyes. This man, her new master, was the picture of princely elegance. And for a reason unbeknownst to her, she wanted to try her best as his new servant. After all if she did not learn quickly, he might live up to the rumors.

The council was adjourned in the massive hall. Dotta stayed where she was waiting for her orders. Loki came to join her. She refused to look up, in the meager lesson she had on servant manners told her that looking at her master was disrespectful. And Dotta did not want to insight his anger.

"Follow me, keep close, we do not want to lose you."

His voice was stunning, it was a mixture of deep rich tone and a thick undertone of alto. This made her want to look at him, almost to see if the other rumors were true. The ones about him being a silver tongue. Just then he started walking, she paid attention to his long stride, it was about all she could do to keep up. Loki looked at his new servant, she was nearly trotting to keep up with him. The slight jaunty steps made her curls bounce. This made him chuckle silently, he quickly forgets that most people cannot keep up with his strides, and the girl was tiny, he slowed up a bit for her. Which nearly made her stop in her tracks to slow down with him. Loki could tell that this was going to be an interesting experience.

"You should look up, take in the sights, navigate the halls," he suggested.

Dotta looked up, but not at him, to see arching ceilings taller than the Jotun giants. They passed by dozens of gold pillars, until they reached black ones. She stopped to look at this section. At the same place that the pillars changed colors, the floor did as well, from a white to a green, the same color as Loki's shirt. She had to ask her question.

"My lord Loki, may I speak?"

"Granted."

She looked around as if to point out the black pillars and green floors, "Why did the hall change colors?"

"The castle is sectioned off into houses, and with the different sections come different colors, and the different colors symbolizes which house you have entered."

She looked between the two different houses. If what Loki said was true, she should not be able to get lost, as long as she was not color blind. Loki started walking again, she followed noticing the differences. Loki's house was darker than the AllFather's house. The only bright color were the gold trimmings on the few doors they passed by. Suddenly they came to two massive double doors, she wondered how she'd be able to open them. But, before should could figure it out, Loki opened the doors and showed her in. His room was rather different. It was warm, nearly welcoming, if it wasn't for the daunting giant four poster bed. The wood it was made from was black, the covers forest green, and his pillows were a shiny golden linen. There was a portico that over looked Bifrost and mountains. The walls, floor, ceiling and giant fireplace where made of cherry oak. In the fireplace was a roaring fire. This was strange to her, it was a glorious summer, peak weather. So, why did he have a fire going in the middle of the morn? In front of the hearth was a day bed, and three chairs. She noticed a wall dedicated to shelves that housed hundreds of books. Her mouth spread into a giant smile and she nearly ran to the books, forgetting where she was, and who was in the room. But, that did not matter, the books were bound in many different colors, all sizes. She could smell the paper and ink. She could tell which ones were made in Asgard and Midgard. Asgardian books always had a hint of magic to the smell of the ink. She was so engulfed into admiring the books, that she did not notice when Loki stepped up behind her.

"You like to read?"

Loki nearly burst out laughing, when she whirled on her feet like a scared rabbit and started sputtering apologies. He considered her interest in books a wellness, she is educated. There came a knock on his door, he turned towards it, motioning her to take a seat.

"Enter," he called.

Thor burst in the room with a loud roaring laughter. A boy behind him. Thor opened his arms wide sweeping Loki up into a nearly limb crushing embrace. Loki gasped for air, "Put me down you fool!" Thor set his brother down with a pat on his back.

"Oh do not act so dismal brother, Balder and I just came to remind you about training."

Loki sighed. How could he ever forget about training? He near dreaded the beating he got from his brother on a daily basis. However, the warriors three and Sif could never beat him. Balder trained with the other warriors his age, but took special lessons with Thor and Loki. He looked at Balder noticing he was hanging back.

"Balder, does something in my quarters alarm you?"

Balder would not answer him, instead he just kept staring behind him. Loki turned to see what his younger brother was staring at. Dotta stood looking at her feet, which rubbed against each other in agitation. She knew she was being stared at and it as bothering her. Thor roared with laughter again.

"Brother," Thor addressed the boy "come here and greeted Loki's new personal servant."

Dotta watched as the younger one, Balder, hesitated. He looked like he was taking a few seconds to think about it, but joined his brothers slowly. The boy waved, she bowed to him in return. Loki realized then that he had many things to show Dotta before he left.

"I might be late for training," Loki placed a hand on Dotta's shoulder "I must get her clothed and settled before I join you. Go ahead of me and I will catch up later."

Thor and Balder nodded leaving, Balder gave another look over his shoulder at the new serving girl. He could not place the feeling that sprang from him when he saw her, but he did know he wanted to see more of her. Just before the double doors closed behind him, she looked up, he smiled at gave slight wave. But, the doors closed before she possibly saw it. Loki turned to his new servant, to see the golden headband.

"Remove your head ornament," he ordered. She did look up at him then.

"My Lord?" She touched her crown and lifted it gently from her curls.

"You are of lower rank now, you must show it," he advised.

She yet again looked up at him, "May I at least keep it with my effects? It belonged to my mother, it is all I have of hers."

Loki nodded before striding to a small door. He opened it and motioned for her to join him. She quickly scurried to his side, gold band in hand. The small door revealed a small cot with a trunk, and a wash bowl.

"These will be your quarters, the candles are in the trunk along with a tender box."

She nodded, he then handed her a key to the lock.

"Now come we must go to launders, to have you fitted and clothed, after that I must leave you. The cook will take care of you until I get back and then I can run you through your schedule."

After he informed her of this he turned on his heel. She bolted to the bed placed the crown on the pillow, then caught up. Quickly getting used to his fast pace. They took a huge staircase downward. Loki's boots echoed on the black marble. They entered a large room filled with giant tubs of steaming water and colored concoctions. A curvy woman with lustrous blond hair walked forward bowing to Loki.

"My Lord, how may we be of service today?"

Loki motioned to the girl, "This is my new personal servant, Dotta, she needs clothes. She will also need slippers. Fit and cloth her, then take her to Busla and instruct her to watch after her until I come get her tonight after the feast. Understood, Tifin?"

The blond bowed again, "Yes, milord."

Loki nodded at Tifin, then to Dotta, and left without a sound. Tifin smiled at her.

"Come we must get you measured." Tifin motioned towards a room off to the side of the laundry room. They stepped under drying garments. The other launders looked up at the new servant to the household. Dotta wondered about what it was like to do laundry. It looked tedious, but fun. She had never actually got to do much work back at Alfheim, she always wanted too though. She used to bring it up to her father about working, but he would rant about how it was un-light- elf of her. She knew how to weave, sew, clean, and use magic. That was the dark elf have of her. Dotta's mother was from Svartalfheim, still elf, but dark- elf. The two had grudges against each other, but her father and mother were told to make a bound between the realms. So, her parents decided to spawn her and leave it at that. However, it was only her father's idea to give her up for tribute to Odin, to keep them from warring with the Jotun's.

They stepped into a medium sized room of shelves which were filled with mountains of clothing. An elderly man sat quietly on one of the mountains that were on the floor. His skin looked worn, but his smile told her that he still had some youth in him.

"What can I do for you young ladies?"

Tifin shoved her forward, "This brat needs clothes and shoes. Measure her then call me when you are done. I am to busy to be babysitting."

Dotta stared after her wide eyed. She was nice to her in front of her master, but now she was being as foul as a serpent. Tifin stormed out slamming the door shut. She cringed at the thought that she had already made an enemy. The man behind her clucked his tongue.

"Tifin, now there is one with a forked tongue."

Dotta looked at him with questioning eyes. The old man smiled.

"You are the new servant to Lord Loki, yes?"

"Yes," she croaked "but how did you know that?"

The man cackled loudly as he hobbled forward.

"This is the Lord's personal launders, every house has their own, as well as their own kitchen."

Her mouth dropped open, she tried to calculate the servants required for all of that labor, the thought only made her head hurt. "What do they do about feasts? And guests?"

"The AllFather's staff does that, he has the best of the best here."

Dotta nodded. "Why does Tifin dislike me?"

"She used to be Loki's wench, she disliked being slighted when he dismissed her. She has it out for any new girl. Loki's last personal servant quite because of her harassment."

"Oh," she hesitated. That is just great! Not even there a full day and she already has a threat breathing down her neck. She looked at her bare feet.

"Well," Adjorn clapped his hands together to get her attention, "lets get you measured and clothed properly for an Asgardian servant."

Adjorn fitted her with 4 pants, 8 dresses, 3 winter cloaks, 3 normal cloaks, 2 night slips, 4 pair of stockings, and one bodice: all in the colors of Laufeyson's house, one sapphire blue dress. He then gave her a pair of riding boots, forest thigh high boots, and castle slippers. She put the black slippers one for the moment. After she was done getting dressed into her new uniform Adjorn called for Tifin. Who looked at her disgustedly when she walked in. Tifin ordered her to follow. Dotta did all the while looking at her shoes as they walked. They came to a set of white doors, the color was in such contrast to the dark hall, that it was an eyesore. Just then a huge man with red hair in a ponytail burst out of the doors. Tifin jumped a good foot in the air.

"I knew a smelled a rat!" He roared as he swung at Tifin. Dotta stood stock still with her mouth wide open. Tifin started running down the hall away from the burly red man. He then turned to her, "Who are you? And why are you at my kitchen?" His voice was much softer with her than it was with Tifin, which was not much, since his voice was deeper than the first mountain.

She was shaking, her eyes stung with unshed tears. "I am Dotta," she stuttered with sniffles "L-l-lo-lord Loki's new servant...a-an-an-and he told me to come to the kitchen after I was clothed and wait for him to pick me u-u-uuu-p." She barely got the last word out before bursting into tears. The man picked her up like a baby and patted her back.

"I did not mean to scare you," he whispered and took her into the kitchen. He ordered his staff to bring scones and cakes for the girl, as he set her down on the counter, she stopped crying slowly as he petted her hair.

"There you are," he smiled at her as he whipped her tears away, "You must have been holding those in all day. I heard about your day, and I was there at the council meeting. You have been such a brave girl for holding onto your tears this long."

Dotta looked up at him, he did seem like a kind man. "What is your name?" She sniffled once more.

"I am the cook, Busla."

She tried not to laugh, but the face he made after introducing himself broke her control. She burst into a giggle fit. Just then a kitchen boy brought a tray of sweets, he set the tray down beside Busla. Who handed her a small cake, Dotta had never had cake before. In Alfheim, they were all focused on what the plant and animal life gave them, so sweets were not anywhere to be found, nor allowed. She took a tiny bite of the sticky thing, sweet burst into her mouth like a fire. Her cheeks hurt with the flavor, that she only had with fruit and was surprised at how delicious it was, she shoved the tiny cake in her mouth and chewed greedily.

"You look like a kid eating the cake like that," Busla chuckled.

Dotta looked at him shocked, "I am not a child," she said confused "I am nearly seventy three th moons old."

This time Busla was the one stunned. The small girl sitting in front of him was not nearly 20 Midgardian years old. Yet, she said so herself. That is when it hit him, she was of Alfheim birth. They always look like young children, and here he thought she was just a tall for her age child. He pushed back the curls that covered her ears to make sure, by Odin her ears were tall and pointed towards Yggdrasil's branches. But, she did not look ordinary light elf. Light elves had blond or brown hair, with blue or green eyes. Not a blue green with red hair. They also usually wore their hair long, especially the girls. She had cut hair. All he could deduce was she is half Svartalfheim. They had the red hair. It must have been the reason she was offered up as tribute from the Elf King. Busla shook off his shock.

"So, why did Lord Loki send you here?" He took a cake himself and ate it while passing her a new one. She shrugged as she nibbled this one, testing the taste first. The instinctual reaction made him think she would be a great apprentice. "It must be because he knew we wouldn't be busy tonight. With the feat going on and decided we would be best for babysitters." That made Dotta frown. Busla nearly hit himself, he just could not shake the thought that she looked like a kid. "Hey, would you like to learn how to make deserts?"

Dotta's head shot up as she looked at the cook, he was serious! She nodded without hesitation. She hopped down from the counter and followed the bigger than Thor man towards the kitchen supplies. The first thing he taught her was of the ingredient sugar.

Loki watched as the festivities carried on without him. He did not like the rowdiness of the other Asgardians. What he longed for was a long bath, his roaring fire and a book propped in his lap. The people of Asgard never liked him anyways, he did not hold it against them. He was after all the God of Mischief, he had pulled a lot of pranks, some that were hurtful. Not that he ever felt bad about them, in fact he liked the looks on their faces when the prank was realized. He stood back against the pillar as he watched the crowed, he saw a girl with red hair, which made him think of an excuse to leave the feast early. As a prince it was his duty to stay until people either passed out or went back to their golden houses. However, that night he had to go fetch a certain new servant from his cook. He left without notice. His formal cape trailed behind him as he glided down the hall of his father's household. Loki smiled, he was happy that he never got intoxicated. The part of him that was giant made that possible. After minutes of walking he came to the double white doors that affronted the eyes. He opened to behold a sight. He looked at the usually clean kitchen now covered in flower and random ingredients. His new servant girl standing in the middle of it coated in the flower, looking guilty. Busla was standing beside her, quiet. Loki burst into hearty laughter at the two. The looks on their faces were hilarious.

"What happened here?" He finally got out after gasping for breath. Loki was not used to laughing that much.

"My lord," Dotta bowed deeply "forgive me, Busla was just trying to teach me how to cook."

"I see that," Loki chuckled "but how did the explosion happen."

This time Busla spoke, "It seems like Miss Dotta here, knows some magic, which she tried to stir the bowl with and...well, you can guess from there."

Loki looked at Dotta stunned. Only dark elves knew physical magic, light elves dabbled in herb magic. Unless there was something he missed, she had come from Alfheim. There was some questions that needed to be asked, and he would get the answers. With a wave of his hand the mess was gone from both the kitchen and his two servants.

"Come Dotta, I wish for a bath and then bed." He held the door open for her.

"Yes, my lord," she turned to Busla "thank you for your time Mr. Busla."

She joined Loki's side, they left quietly. Busla looked after the elf with one thought, be safe dear Dotta.

They walked in silence. The hall was open to the outside and she could see the night sky; stars sparkled like chandeliers. Loki looked down at the girl, she was keeping up nicely while being distracted by the clear night sky. He wondered if she was thinking about her family, he dare not ask though. He shock his head.

"Child do you know how to draw a bath?"

"Yes, my lord," she answered promptly.

"Good when we are back, I will show you my washing basin, you will fill it for me."

"Yes, my lord," she answered again.

He opened his chamber doors and lead her to his bathroom. Dotta gasped at the huge water basin. She had seen smaller ones with the knobs, but nothing this big.

"Fill it," Loki ordered. She nodded and moved the sprockets. She was quiet while doing it. That pleased him, he did not want a talkative servant,questioning him all the time. She walked to him and nodded to him that the bath was ready. The rest of the night went quietly. Loki planned on showing her, her duties in the morning. He gave her permission to go to her cot, she bowed and took her self to her room. She closed the door, giving out a sigh. Her first day had been exhausting, she looked to her cot to see her new clothes and belongings. She grabbed the violet slip dressed, put the new clothes in the trunk slipped beneath her covers. And fell asleep.

584afd4bc2 


	2. Silver and Gold Chapter 2

Loki waited till he heard her steady breathing. He went to his bedroom door, opened it to find Balder standing quietly. His eyebrow arched at his lurking brother. The guard spell that alerted him when someone crossed his household had went off while he was in the bathroom. It was a silent alarm that only appeared to him as a small image in one of his rings. Loki had sent Dotta to bed early, he did not want his brother bothering his new chamber maid.

"Hello, Balder, what do you desire at such a late hour?"

Balder looked freaked, after he got caught. "Um," he fidgeted "I- I wanted to talk to your new servant brother."

Loki grinned. He looked at her chamber door. At the corner of his eye he saw his brother look there too. "She is rather beautiful, is she not, brother?"

"She is most stunning, Loki," Balder whispered. He really had wanted to see her again.

Loki tapped his fingers on his door. A thought occurred to him.

"I have a plan, but I want you to know," Loki paused making sure he had Balder's attention. "If father finds out he will set out to remind you, that you are a prince, she is a servant, and not good for more than a good romp and cleaning up."

Balder frowned. He did not like the idea of his father seeing servants as lower beings. Did they servants not take care of them? Dress them? Cook for them? A lot more than he even knew how to do. So, why are they so lowly in status. The eyes he had seen earlier that day, were not those of a dumb servant, they were vital and knowledgeable. So, damn if his father found out. Balder would tell him what is what. He looked back up at Loki, who was waiting for his answer.

"Give me the plan, brother," he said stubbornly.

All Loki could do was smile. This boy was a glutton for trouble.

"Wench, get up and serve me." Dotta heard him banging on her door. She smiled. She had already been up for a good hour, she had cleaned and dressed herself. Dotta had not wanted him to wait for her to awaken when he called for her. So, she prepared a slight magical alarm to prick her awake. She walked out of her room and scurried to the linens covering over a window. She pulled them back to lighten the room.

"G'morning, my lord," she chirped, practically skipping to his side.

"Morning, Dotta, I wish for you to go to the kitchen and fetch breakfast," his voice groggy from just waking up.

"Yes, my lord." Dotta dashed from the room know if she take her time, Lord Loki might be upset with her.

Her feet carried her to the grand stairs. She decided that walking them would be to slow. She hopped onto the banister and slide door and jumped off at the last three steps. Busla did not wait for her to walk in before he burst through the doors singing a jaunty tune, carrying a tray.

"Morning, Cook Busla!"

He smiled with his teeth, "G'morning, dear Dotta, here to get masters' breakfast?"

She nodded. Busla handed her the tray then sent her off. She had much to learn today so she must not be kept. Dotta knew she had to be careful not to spill the tray. The stairs were easy to maneuver. However, she did not like who she met on the stairs. Tifin stood with another woman, they looked like twins. She hovered over the last step wondering if they were going to let her get by.

"Excuse me, my ladies, may I pass?"

The new one grinned twistedly. "So, this is Loki's new slut." It was not a question it was an accusation.

"I do not know what you mean," she panicked "I am just his chamber maid. And I must bring him his breakfast, please excuse me."

Tifin, grabbed her hair and gave it a yank. "Is that how you talk to the Lady Sif?"

Dotta bit her lower lip in pain. "I did not know Tifin, I am sorry."

Just then a dark presence arrived. Loki stood behind both woman, wearing a green tunic, brown leather pants, and black arm warmers. His eyes flashed a menacing green when he noticed what was going on.

"What is going on in my household?" He thundered. Both Sif and Tifin whirled to face Loki. The quick movement of Tifin sent Dotta off the stairs. Loki's eyes grew wide as he watch her starting to fall. But what he say next was incredible. His servant abandoned the tray and as gracefully as a cat, turned and landed on her feet. She stood in mere seconds of landing. She set to cleaning up the tray apologizing as she went. "I am so sorry, my Lord, I dropped your breakfast." Dotta picked up the tray and started to head down the stairs.

"Wait," Loki called to her. When she turned he saw the saddest face. Loki turned to Sif and Tifin. "What are you two doing here?"

They were silent.

"You planned to just come into my house and harass my personal servant?"

Still they remained silent.

"Lady Sif I cannot do anything to you," he paused and turned his narrowed gaze at Tifin and with a long elegant finger pointed at her "but you Tifin, regardless of your relation to Sif, you work for me I can do with you whatever I want." As he talked he got closer to her, his threatening aura growing. Tifin screamed and ran from him.

"Loki, be careful of how you talk to my sister!"

He whirled on his feet, "And you watch how you talk to your prince!" Sif drew back. "Now get out!" She stormed off. Loki then turned to Dotta. Her body was shaking, the tray rattled in her hand.

"I am sorry my lord, please do not yell at me?" Loki reached out and patted her head. She looked up into his eyes, he was smiling.

"It was not your fault, all is forgiven. Give me the tray, I need you to fetch me some books from my father's library," he handed her a list while taking the tray "I will eat breakfast in the great hall. I will see you back in my room after you have gathered the books."

She nodded and walked away, head lowered and shoulders hunched. Loki frowned then. She will not make it if she continues like this, he thought. He turned and headed down the stairs. Yet, again with his impeccable timing Busla burst through the kitchen doors before Loki approached it.

"Lord Loki, what are you doing down here?" He did a double take "And with your tray? I thought Dotta was going to bring it back."

"She got into some squabble with Tifin and Sif, she accidentally dropped it, so I brought it back."

Busla gained a worried look on his face. "Is she alright?"

Loki again smiled, "Yes, you worried cook, she is fine." He paused thinking. "I think she would have done better if she had not been carrying the tray."

Busla nodded. He had seen her use magic, she must be skilled in something.

Dotta had the hardest time finding the Allfather's library. She went straight for so long that she thought that she should have turned a few years back. The black marble just kept going, she did not remember it being that long before when Lord Loki had walked her down the hall. She turned left once ending up in a blue and silver hall. Her hand met her forehead hard. She was lost and she knew it. She turned around and went the other way, until she came upon a guard. Whom she pleaded for him to help her. He was kind enough to lead her to the library. She bowed with many thanks before entering the huge red and gold library. There were hundreds of shelves filled to the brim with books. She wondered how anyone even had that many books. Unless they were getting it from all Nine Realms. But, she could count out Jotunheim and the "fire giants realm." They did not make books. Thought they were waste full.

She pulled out the list of books, which she realized were all magic based. She looked around the room several times until she came upon what struck her as a magic section. She kept looking at the list then at the books, she sometimes would look at the crystal chandelier glittering rainbows all over the shelves and wall. That must use up thousands of tiny candles an hour, she imagined. Suddenly she caught one of the titles, but saw it on the very top shelf. And being only five feet and three inches she knew she could not reach it. Just then the boy she saw with Thor the first day was there. Balder was his name, she recalled. He smiled.

"Do you need some help, m'lady?"

"Oh," she gasped "no need to help a servant, my lord! I will just get a step ladder," she paused then noticing she had not seen one the entire time she was in the library "If I find one."

Dotta took to looking around, only to realize her first assumption was right. There were no step ladders. She looked back at the young prince standing with his face angled at his feet. He looked sad, she walked up to his side.

"My lord, are you alright?" She wanted to reach out to him, but calculated it as a bad idea.

"I am sorry," he whispered "I just wanted to be of some help."

Her heart sank, she had hurt his feelings. "You can help, I need your assistance. Would you mind getting that book down for me my lord?"

He perked up then, "Yes!"

Balder scurried forward till he was under the book. He gave a big jump and with just his finger he had moved enough to fall off the shelf into his hands. He offered it to her with a big grin that crinkled his eyes shut. Dotta smiled fondly at him, he was just as handsome as Loki, she realized. Balder had short black hair, blue eyes, light skin, and a wide smile. The Odinsons seemed to like to show off their teeth with their smiles. He was nearly a head taller than her, and thin. Thor had muscles, but this boy was built like Loki. She wondered if Thor was an illegitimate son or adopted. Odin AllFather could not have two sons that looked the same and then have a son that was so radically different, such as Thor. Thor with is long blond hair, blue eyes, and muscles that would make a mountain crumble.

"Thank you, my lord, I am grateful." She started to look for the other books when Balder tapped her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I accompany you? It is dangerous for a lady to be walking alone by herself." He offered softly.

"Of course, my lord, whatever you wish."

Dotta continued to look with Balder watching her, she was not unnerved about it. He was just trying to be a gentleman. She eventually gathered up three more really heavy books. Balder offered to carry two of them, she felt bad that he felt it necessary to assist her, but she could also not deny his help. So, she handed over the two lighter books and started back down the hall. Balder lead he knew the way back and this time Dotta paid attention. Balder struck up a conversation on Alfaheim. He was curious to know things and she was more than happy to answer them. Without warning Thor stormed passed them heading in the same direction. And the look Dotta caught on Thor's face was not pleasant. They could not keep up carrying the books, so they reached Loki's bedchambers just as Thor had thrown Loki across the room into a wall.

Dotta's heart picked up in pace. Her master was in trouble! As his servant she must protect him. Thor stormed over to Loki with a raised fist. Without thinking she dropped one of the books and chucked the other one at Thor's head as hard as her body to throw it. The book hit dead center of Thor's skull. Both Loki and Thor looked at her.

Loki could see her defiant stance as she challenged Thor. His eyes widened. She was going to get hurt! He knew this for certain. He tried to move, but Dotta moved first.

"Stop attacking, my master!" Dotta hollered at the beast called Thor and charged, she leaped at his still raised arm. And sunk her elven sharped teeth into his upper arm muscles.

Thor hollered in pain as he swung his arm. She clung until he had unlodged her. She lost grip and was sent flying into Loki's bed post. She heard the loud crack of her head splitting, she felt the pain, it was a stunning pain. She did not scream or shout she just slide slowly to the floor her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The last thing she heard was Loki and Balder screaming.

"Dotta!"

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Balder rushed forward, he caught Dotta before she hit the floor. Her blood covered his hand. Loki went to him in a flurry of fabric, he knelt beside his little brother. Who was weeping.

"Loki, help, she is bleeding," he bit out between sobs.

Loki rubbed his hands together creating a white-gold sheen aura around them. He expanded the healing spell to engulf Dotta's head. He looked at Balder, his worry very apparent, he wanted to reach out, but thought better of it. Instead he just decided to remind him of Thor.

"Balder, your elder brother Thor is present, you must be strong." He warned Balder against any protest with his sharp and narrowed green eyes. Balder sniffled a few more times, but stopped crying all together after the hint. Loki removed his hands from her temple when he felt the sinew mend. That should stop the bleeding and help her survive, but she needed a physician.

"Balder fetch, Kye, he will be able to do more for her, I am getting to weak to continue."

Balder nodded. "Yes, Brother, I will be back soon."

Thor had nothing to say. He could not believe what he had just done. The incident happened so fast. He did not even realize it was the girl that had clung to him. All he knew is that someone had yelled at him, then he felt a sharp rending pain in his arm. He was too blinded by rage, to know what was happening. He looked at the unconscious servant. Thor had heard the crack and the body go limp, now he saw the blood. The girl laid in Loki's lap now. And Loki would not look at him.

Finally Thor got past the shock enough to apologize. "Loki, I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt the girl."

Loki shook his head. "I know brother, you are uncontrollable when you get angry."

Thor did not say anything after that. Instead he left, head hung in guilt. Loki looked on Dotta silently. He was bemused by her. She did not fight for herself against Sif and Tifin, but she did not give a second thought about taking on Thor to protect Loki. Thor a main a good fifty times her own size. He pushed a curled lock of hair out of her face. The closeness made him realize just how beautiful she really was. Her soft cream looking skin molded over high cheek bones. She had a small nose, and he could see budding dimples.

"Why did you charge him you silly Helcat?" He smiled at her fondly. Maybe she will last longer than he first assumed. Just then he noticed the very winged look of her eyebrows, and fullness of her lips. He gulped. Loki suddenly wished he had not noticed the things he did. He did not want to think of his servant as being more than just what she was. That happened once and it turned out bad. However, Dotta, was much different. Tifin was every bit a seductress and had already had her roles in the hays. Dotta was pure and innocent like spun silver. She had not even been there for more than two days and she had already made him feel like polished gold.

Loki's life had not been easy. Growing up in his brothers shadow was hard, he always had tried to make the best of it. However, people looked down on him as dark, because of his magic. Even his hobbies gained him a bad rep. Sure he liked playing jokes, but he had never tried to be cruel. Any cruel thoughts he had were beaten into him, by his brother, Thor's friends, and the villagers. He knew this Alfir must of heard of his reputation, yet that morning she had greeted him with the sun and a smile. She had him dazzled and overwhelmed. He should probably not get any closure to her. He saw the already failed attempt in this act, since she is and would remain his chamber maid. Loki knew he would just have to deal with how things played out.

Just then Balder walked in with Kye, the healer. Kye was a frail, but not old, man, with white hair. He carried a leather pouch full of linen, needles, thread, and potions for infections. Loki gently rolled Dotta onto her belly. So the physician could get a better angle at her head. Kye worked in silence as Balder and Loki watched him clean and wrap her head. She was not bleeding anymore, so the linen was just in case the wound split at anytime. Kye was done in mere minutes. Before he left he handed Loki a rubbing solution. Loki knew the bottles contents was a solution for minimizing scares. The potion was heavily laced with heady healing magic.

"Put that on twice a day and she should have no scar."

Loki took the bottle, "What about her hair? Will it grow back?"

Kye scratched his head, "Possibly, but that would take another elixir. Specifically for hair growth."

Loki nodded. He opened the door and Kye left with a bow. Balder stood in the middle of Loki's chambers. Balder went to Dotta's side, bent down and hoisted her into his small arms.

"Where shall I place her?"

Loki motioned to his bed. Her bed would be to rough on her head. Balder settled her gently amongst his vast golden pillows. He could slightly see her chest rise and fall. He whirled on his older brother.

"What in Hella, happened?" He demanded throwing up his hands in frustration.

Loki waved his brothers beratment away. "I will explain in-front of father. For now leave us, she needs rest and air."

Balder stamped his foot and stormed from the room. After the door slammed shut, Loki collapsed onto his day bed. Suddenly very exhausted. He gave one last look over at the injured girl unconscious on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

Dotta woke with a groan. Her head was burning with pain. She touched the tender part only to feel a bandage. What happened? A flash of Thor's fist aimed at Loki made her jump from the bed to search for her master. She found him passed out on the couch. His feet hung over the edge. The downfall of being made of all leg. She quietly walked to his side. He sprawled hilariously like a spider on their spider web. She knelt down by his shoulder to look up into his face. His face was beautiful as was his entire being. She leaned her back against the couch gently. She sighed heavily.

Loki opened one eye when he heard a heavy breathing sound. He saw the red curls before he realized who was sitting beside him. Suddenly, her shoulder jerked forward as her body doubled over. She started to cry. He quickly sat up wrapped his arms around her without hesitation. She gasped. But did not move. She sat in his arms and he let her for a while. Neither spoke, neither had too.

After what seemed like hours Dotta spoke, "I hope I did not get you into trouble with Master Thor, my lord."

Loki squeezed gently, "We will find out when my father sends for me. After he hears of the news."

She nodded. She was not going to ask her other question. They both turned to a loud knock. Loki stood before bellowing. "Enter."

A giant man with red hair walked through Loki's chamber doors. Dotta's mouth dropped open. He looked exactly like Busla.

"The All-Father wishes both of your presences in the throne room."

Loki and Dotta nodded. She stood and squared her shoulders. This was going to be a defining moment. Loki gave her shoulder a encouraging squeeze. Dotta felt a tingle shoot into her nerves. It hit her heart as if it was the organ targeted. She looked into Loki's green eyes. If she was not careful she would fall in love with him. They left the room in a line. Loki in the lead and Dotta following the clone of Busla. She mulled over her thoughts. Maybe she was already falling for the "dark" prince. He has been so kind since she was sent here. And she would not have risked her life for an ordinary master, especially since she knew that Loki would be fine if he got injured by his brother. He was after all a God of Asgard. They were the toughest beings in the world.

Suddenly, the Giant of a man stopped in front of her. He looked down at her. She waved hesitantly and he motioned for her to walk forward. She took a few steps to see two ceiling high scarlet doors. Imbedded with gold. The doors slowly started to open. Loki strutted forward motioning her to join his side. Which she did without hesitating. Dotta made sure to have her head down and her hands clasped in front of her. The ground underneath her slippers was white marble. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki kneel she did the same, slightly behind him.

"Loki Odinson, stand." The All-Father bombed, some how gently. Dotta kept knelt down. She thought that if she stood still they would forget she was there. Maybe she could mold herself to the marble.

"Explain what happened." It was not a question.

Loki looked directly into his fathers eyes. He knew his father had his lie detector spell on. "I was in my chambers, eating the breakfast I fetched after my servant was attacked by Sif and her sister. Thor stormed in threw me up against a wall rhyme nor reason ready to punch me. My servant, Dotta," he pointed down to her exposed back, she was shaking slightly. "She rushed him feeling as if I was in danger, not knowing what was going on, Thor threw her into my bed post cracking her cranium." Loki paused for an instant to see if Thor was going to interrupt from his spot at father's side. "That is all All-Father."

"Thor Odinson, what is your defense?" Odin looked at Thor waiting. But, Thor saw the damage he had done to the poor girl. The white bandage stuck out like a sore thumb in those red curls. He could not argue his side for hurting her.

"I went to Loki's chambers, because he threatened Sif."

Loki couldn't help but interrupt. "That is because Lady Sif, attacked and threatened my new servant!"

That Thor did not know. He looked down to the servants shuddering shoulders. He would address her.

"Be this the truth, child?" Thor was gentle in questioning, but he still saw her flinch. This made the man's heart ache. He had not meant to hurt her.

Slowly, Dotta raised her head to look into Thor's eyes, "Yes sire, she did. The Lady Sif and Lady Tifin met me on the staircase ascending from Lord Loki's kitchen. They whirled around when, my lord, addressed them. Knocking me down the stairs, but I am fine." She quickly amended. She did not want them to get into trouble. They were above her in rank she had no right to accuse them of anything.

She then looked down again at the marble.

"So, the fault belongs to, Lady Sif and her sister Lady Tifin." The All-Father spoke after a short pause. "However, Thor, you must watch your temper." Thor nodded. Odin whirled into action ordering that Lady Sif and Tifin be brought to him. All three were dismissed after this command.

They stopped right outside the doors. Dotta never looked up, she just stopped when Lord Loki stopped.

"Dotta, head to my chambers, and get some sleep." Loki's silky voice slide over her like a spell. She nodded and left instantly. A grin crocked her lips. Things were starting to take an interesting turn. So ended day two.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki woke up with pulled back curtains and a warm breakfast waiting for him. He could here Dotta humming as she stoked the fire. As if she knew he woke up she turned to him with a bright smile.

"Good morning, my Lord! Would you like a shower this morning?" She inquired almost instantly.

Loki was so stunned that he could barely nod. None of his past servants had been this attentive. She had gotten his breakfast, pulled the curtains back, and was running his bath. All before he had ordered the actions. She came back and opened his wardrobe. And started to pick out his clothes; she would show a shirt or vest to get his feedback. He would nod or shake his head to let her know what he wanted as he ate. Dotta had gotten him porridge filled with strawberries, orange juice in a flask, bread and cheese. There was some honey to add to his porridge to make it sweeter, but with the strawberries he realized it was sweet enough. Loki tended to have a sweet tooth. However, he was the only one to really know that. He never wanted anyone to know that his weakness was a well baked cake. Before he knew it, she had set out a green short sleeved shirt with a slight v-neck, brown leather slacks, and black riding boots. Then she out two brown leather wrist warmers with goat wool inlay. She laid the leather straps by them. Then raced off into the bathroom. She dashed back and bowed.

"My lord, the bath is ready when you are." Dotta tried to catch her breath. She was in a good mood she had a great sleep. And her head felt better than normal. She felt slightly dizzy, but that was because she was rushing around. The sound of laughter made her look up at Loki. His head was thrown back in laughter. His shoulders shook with his mirth.

Loki's smile had a devastating affect on Dotta. Without warning, a laugh burst from her chest. Almost like it was commanded by his to come forth. Loki quickly snapped his head down to look at her, shock showing on his face. She had slapped her hands over her mouth. She was embarrassed about her actions. Loki couldn't say anything as his servant stood up curtsied grabbed his empty tray, and bowed out of the room with an 'excuse me'. He slowly slid out of his bed. The stone was warm from where she had been kneeling. As he walked across his chambers he undressed, nearly collapsing before he reached his bath basin. His hand clasped over his heart as if to try and keep it where it birthed. How could anyone have such a laugh? His mind panicked. The sound of song birds, and the trickling of Yggdrasil's waters. But it was not just light and beautiful, it held a deep richness to it. How could someone actually sound like they were singing their laugh? It was all he could have done to not have lift her from the ground and kissed her.

Dotta ran. She ran from what happened. She ran to Busla, this time he did not burst out of the kitchen as she charged in. The tray slid from her fingers as she threw herself onto Busla, tears streaming down her face.

What was this magic? He was the sorcerer. How was she casting a spell over his heart? It started when he first saw her and feeling like he had to bring her into his house to protect her from his brother. Lot of good that did. He had never felt this towards anyone. Not even the mother of his children. The Giantess was beautiful, yet he had never felt the tug of his heartstrings. Loki pulled himself up to his feet. This was not going to be easy fighting the pull he felt with her. He thought regretfully as he clutched the edge of the basin. He stepped into the warm water and carried out his morning routine.

Busla set down a warm drink infront of her. Dotta sipped it slowly. She had told her new friend everything. He did not say anything, but he patted her shoulder with a warm smile. She sat and watched as the giant man continued cooking. Slowly he turned to her.

"What will you do young one?"

With as much honesty Dotta could muster she said, "Nothing. That is nothing can happen. I will not act upon what I saw or felt."

Busla nodded, "Which is the right answer. If things were different..."

"Do not give me such hope, Busla." She cut him off. She looked at Busla, then threw back her drink. "I have to get back to attend his Highness. Thank you, for listening."

Dotta left in a flurry. When she reached the chambers Loki was gone. A sigh of relief escaped her. The rest of the afternoon Loki did not come back to his chambers. So, she decided to wonder around and try to forget. Unfortunately it worked. The splendor of Asgard kept her mind off what happened as she wondered through the open pillared hallways. She did not know when he had gotten there, but Balder had found and asked to join her. Dotta liked the younger ones company, so she said yes. And they walked in stride, Balder point out things to her. Answering her questions when she asked. All in all it was a good day. However, she was starting to miss Loki's company.

Loki dragged himself to his chambers late that night. Weariness was his mood. He worked on his endurance with magic and spent most of the afternoon listening to the nine world lords bicker about nonsense. As a prince, it was mandatory for him to attend. He had walked all the way to his bed, before he realized that something was missing. Dotta, she was no where to be found. Loki looked to his bed, to find a robe laid out. The fire was blazing hotter than usual. Yet, her presence was not sensed. He walked to her bedchamber and lightly knocked. No answer; he slowly opened the door. Dotta sat in a wooden chair, fast asleep a book barely hanging from her hand. Loki let out a deep sigh. Before he could second guess himself, he stepped forward, gently took the book from her and set it upon the table by the bedside. _Healing Magic: For advanced magicians. _Loki stared at it for a bit; there was something strange about her reading a book like that.

"Loki." He whirled around to face her. She was fast asleep. He shook his head with a smirk, then gasped at her next words. "Forgive me?" His heart pounded, he couldn't fathom what he did next. His feet tugged him forward and his arms unconsciously scooped her up in their embracing warmth. Loki trailed his fingers down her arm just to feel the smooth skin she possessed. He leaned down to her face.

He whispered gently. "I...can never...forgive you...because you have stolen from me, and until you give it back, I will hold you in debt." He followed with a protector's kiss. He settled her into her bed and pulled the blankets to her chin. He left without looking at her; but if he had, he would have seen a small smile spread across her lips.

Loki woke to light. He sat up and looked around. Dotta stood by his side with a tray of food and a enthusiastic smile. The light was coming from his balcony. The curtains were drawn back.

"You look, happy this morning," he yawned.

Dotta shrugged as she placed the tray on his lap. "Is there anything you would like me today, my lord?"

Loki thought for a moment before deciding he would like a ride. "Get my riding clothing out for today."

"Yes, sire," she smiled and skipped to get his clothes. Loki watched her closely. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. After all she was severally hurt just the other day; at least that is what he tried to convince himself of. Suddenly, he wanted her to come with him, not for personal reason. The child seems to be getting into untold trouble everytime he turns his back.

"Grab your own riding clothes," he ordered after she set his down.

Dotta looked at her lord, but found that she didn't mind joining him in his daily activity. She nodded. Maybe, she thought, there won't be any trouble. She rummaged through her clothes. Her riding boots were at the edge of the dresser; she dressed in long green tunic, gold vest over the shirt, and black pants. Dotta glanced at herself in the mirror, the green and gold went beautifully with her red curls. A small smile slipped on her face. The smile made her nearly glow with inner light. She wasn't admitting just how happy it made her to spend some time with Loki.

Together they left in silence. Once they reached the stables Loki went straight for his normal horse. Dotta stood there filling silly not knowing what to do. Then suddenly a medium sized black horse with eight legs came rushing up to Loki.

"Mommy," the horse called out.

Dotta's head tilted to the side. Mommy? She questioned inwardly. However, she couldn't help, but notice the magnificence of the young stallion. His coat shimmered with health and great care, and his eyes were glittering with happiness and excitement. Loki didn't seemed bothered by the rowdy horse at all. In fact he slipped down from his horse and embraced the excited horse.

"Hello, Sleipnir, how has training been going?"

"Great, Mommy, Grandpa is very kind to me." the horse trotted in a circle with its excitement. Dotta tried her best to not giggle. She ended up failing. This brought Loki's attention to her. A deep blush crept up her neck. She hadn't meant to be mean. However, the horse came up to her.

"Hello," she whispered gently.

"Hello," he answered in like.

"You are the most beautiful horse I've ever seen." She reached out and petted Sleipnir's coat. The horse was speechless afterward. He had never been told that before. He took to nuzzling her head. Suddenly a slight dizziness took over. She forgot about her head injury, she grabbed Sleipnir and leaned her head on his shoulder to bring the world into focus. Loki came up behind her.

"Sleipnir, I want you to be careful with Dotta, she had an accident the other day that got her head injured severally," he informed his son gently. Loki could never be angry at Sleipnir, after all he had no idea that Dotta had been hurt. Sleipnir looked Loki in the eyes and lightly nodded his understanding.

"Dotta," Sleipnir whispered "are you alright now?"

She stood straight and nodded.

"Hey, Lady Sif look, it is the underling that got you in trouble," a male voice mocked "and she is touching the All-Father's prized horse! What nerve!"

Dotta turned to see Vostagg sitting on the stable fence. Lady Sif was leaning on it beside him.

"Prized horse? Please Volstagg, you know, All-Father just took him out of pity. No one else wanted an eight legged freak of a horse. Especially since he's the son of Loki Silvertongue." She laughed afterward like it was a joke.

This tweaked Dotta. She looked at Loki who was busy comforting his son; this made a wicked grin spread across her face. Lady Sif saw the shift in attitude smartly she backed away, but Volstagg decided to continue to laugh making his gullet. She brought her magick to the front and wormed her way into Volstagg's mind.

One with such a big belly, shouldn't be passing judgment. She whispered in his mind. And with that she flicked her wrist sending Volstagg off the fence and right down the hill behind the fence. Lady Sif looked on in fear at the new underling infront of her. This was not the girl that she had confronted in the stairwell. Instead of staying there Lady Sif ran away from her. Dotta straightened to her full height. One shouldn't mess with the daughter of Svartalfheim. She turned only to almost collide with Loki, using the reflexes she was trained with she back peddled.

Loki's eyebrow was raised at her. "Where did they go?"

Dotta clasped her hand behind her back and shrugged, "I do not know my lord."

"Half the truth is nearly a lie Dotta, I am the master of lies," he paused to let it slip in that he had seen what she had done "I will not ask again Dotta."

Dotta lowered her head, "Down the hill, and the castle."

"Dotta, what you did would call for punishment," Loki tried to be firm, but seeing her stand there ashamed, he could not do it. "However, seeing as you were just sticking up for my son, I will let it slide, only this once though. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord, Loki." She nodded.

"Alright," he placed his hand on her should, she looked up into a smiling face "let us go back and get something to eat."

Dotta nodded. Still ashamed for getting caught. Even though the situation called for it. Loki strode off toward the castle and she trailed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you can do magick." Loki broke the silence after they entered the castle. Dotta having been really quiet nearly jumped by the statement.

"Yes, my lord, I can," she affirmed. Then went back to being quiet. She did not want to say anymore about the subject. It was to embarrassing for her to have been caught. What would her mother have said?

Loki stopped walking to look back at Dotta. His heart nearly broke when he saw her downcast look. She must be thinking that I will beat her, he thought. Loki gently laid his hand on Dotta's head. The silkiness of the short red curls made him yearn to pet them. What happened next nearly had Loki on his knees. For when Dotta looked up at Loki her dazzling aqua eyes were framed by wisps of red giving them a seductress shadow. He physically gulped down air, and nearly had to shake himself.

The words he was going to say about not beating her left his mind. All he wanted to say, was something he did not know if he could rightfully tell her, yet. Let alone tell her at all.

So he said something that came to his mind first, "How would you like to be trained in magick?"

Dotta's eyes widened. What would she tell him? Of course she could not refuse him. The longing look Loki wore made Dotta forget everything she was just mulling over. Instead in a heart beat she cried, "Oh, yes my lord, I would love to very much!" A smile spread across her face. She wrapped her hand around his and placed it to her face and held it while she thanked him for his kindness.

Loki felt his face get warm. Never had he wanted to hold someone as much as he did in that moment. He coughed as he gently pulled his hand away and tried to resume an air of calm.

"Of, course I am a terribly teacher, but all of my tools, books, and written Grimiores are at your disposal. And you may request my assistance as much or as little as you require."

Dotta could not help but smile. That meant that Loki would basically be at her beck and call when it was magick related. Even though she was his personal servant and she got to see him everyday, she greatly wanted to spend more personal time with him. Time getting to know each others' essences. Dotta felt like there was no more that she could ask for from life.

Loki saw the bright smile and returned it. He patted her head once more before turning. Dotta was going to follow, but he stopped her.

"I am busy for the rest of the day, why not go to the All-Father's library or find Balder?" His suggestion was meant purely to give her somewhat of a break.

Dotta nodded and left Loki to his errands. As soon as Loki rounded the corner he released a breath that he didn't even know he had be holding. He sagged against a pillar, realizing how exhausted he was from resisting everything he wanted to do to Dotta. He shook his head trying to erase the vision of wanting to kiss her. And the fact that she had made him blush. The affect Dotta was having on him was making him feel like a pubescent boy who was waiting for his first kiss. Loki fought all of his muscles to keep himself from shaking when he is in her presence.

"This is more trouble than I thought it was going to be," he voiced out-loud. "I may not be able to succeed in deny her."

It was then he realized what he had done. He had promised her magick lessons. That meant more time just the two of them alone; and he gave her permission to summon him when ever she wanted. For training of course, but this gave him a sense of utterly being hers. Her teacher, hers to call on, and hers to depend on when she needed something. Loki grabbed his chest, his heart was pounding so hard he was in fear that it might jump out. Dotta's face kept flashing in his minds eye.

If this is what torture felt like, Loki was not sure of himself of being able to handle it. Everything she did stunned and amazed him. He was in pain from not being able to touch her more than just a pat here and there. He almost cried out in pain as her smile flashed again before him. Damn the Gods! He cursed, My strength is draining and I do not know what to do.

Loki pushed himself slowly away from the pillar and continued to head towards to training field. Maybe a beating would bring himself back.

Dotta decided to head towards the library, pick up a few books and then go see Busla. She wanted to tell him the good news.

"Milady Dotta!" A voice brought her out of her reverence of happiness. She turned towards the voice, to see Balder racing towards her with a smile. She smiled again and waited for him. "I was so worried!" He fretted once he caught up to her "I was told not to visit and let you have rest. Supposedly I am to rambunctious for injured people."

Dotta chuckled then. Balder was so adorable, she mused as she took in his puffing chest and flustered face as he looked at her happily. She grabbed his hands in hers.

"Come with me to the library, prince Balder?"

Balder's smile widened, "Of, course!" And the youngsters raced off; hand in hand to the All-Father's library.

Loki once again woke to sunshine, food and Dotta's smile. But, this time she was waiting in anticipation. He raised his eyebrow at her as he at. Dotta sat quietly on the floor at his bedside. Waiting.

Eventually Loki sighed.

"Yes?"

Dotta squeaked as she smiled, "Is My Lord busy today?"

"I have training, however, nothing afterward or before," he said slowly "Why?"

"May we start magick training today?" Her smile grew wider.

The young elf's face was full of anticipation and he could not tell her no.

"Alright, we start right now. I want you to go bring me the heavy bound black leather book from my desk."

Dotta shot off and grabbed it. She almost could not lift the book. The book felt like ten satchels of gold. Loki nearly burst into fits of laughter watching her heft the massive tomb. He slipped from his bed without thinking and helped her carry the book to a table. Only when he turned around and saw the look on Dotta's face that he thought about looking down. He was nearly naked, save for his loin clothe. Her hand quivered as it covered her mouth. Dotta's face was bright red. Loki felt embarrassed, but then an idea came to his mind.

"What, is wrong?"

Dotta flinched and looked up, "N-n-nnnn-nothing my lo-oo-rd." She stuttered.

Just then Loki's idea left him and he went to her. He caught her hand in his and he fell to one knee. "I am sorry Dotta, I will dress at once. Please, forgive me?" Unintentionally, he pulled her closer and laid his face in her hand.

"No, forgive me, my Lord," she squeeze his hand "I should not be so sensitive."

They stared at each other for a long while. Dotta could feel the heat radiating from Loki as he clung to her hand. He could not let her go. Now that she was so close he did not want her away from him. However, fate did not see deem it the same. Someone rapped upon the door. Dotta flew to her room quicker than a hummingbird's wings fluttered. Loki rose slowly from the shock, the emotions went so deep that it took for the rapping to become a pounding for him to notice it. He quickly slipped his robe on.

"Enter!" Loki felt like he over yelled.

Balder stepped in shaking. He looked like he had ran to his brother chambers.

Loki sensed it, "Brother Balder what is the matter?"

Balder gulped down some air and spoke, "All-Father is summoning you and Lady Dotta to the throne room." Balder wrung his hands together, nervously.

"Alright, tell father we will be there momentarily." Balder nodded and dashed off.

Dotta slowly came out of her bedchamber after Balder left to look at Loki who seemed to have been waiting for her in the middle of the room. Loki tilted his head with a gentle smile, he held out his hand to her. Inviting her to join him. She came out and went to her masters side. She took his hand that he held out.

"I'm sorry." They simultaneously apologized to each other. Then looked into each other eyes and chuckled.

"It seems like we are summoned to the throne room. You should change into a good dress."

Dotta nodes. After her door shuts he gets himself dressed into a black tunic, with golden trimming and tassels, and green pants. He worse simple black boots; thoroughly satisfied with his look he went and waited patiently at Dotta's door.

She came out in a sapphire high wasted gown that had silver trims shaped as leaves. It looked natural on her. Loki motioned that they leave, they traveled quietly so close that their hands kept bumping each other. They reached the double doors of the All-Father's throne room; the guards saw them approach and start pushing the doors so that they might enter. Dotta had to nearly cover her eyes from the overly brightness of the hall.

Her eyes started to adjust and the first thing they focused on was a very elegant, yet straight elf with long blond hair and white winged ears stood in the middle of the floor. The elf's face was young but had a firm hardness of years and authority in it. There was an elegant cold band placed on his head and an opal center of a Celtic knot. Dotta's heart skipped a beat. As she recognized him.

"Father?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

Until the End by Breaking Benjamin

Salvation by Five Finger Death Punch

Somewhere to Hide by Shiny Toy Guns

Waiting alone by Shiny Toy Guns

If I lost you by Shiny Toy guns (instrumental version)

Emergency by 7lions

Start a Fire by Ryan Star

Brand new day by Ryan Star

This is the playlist...so far.

In a matter of seconds Loki watched Dotta's aura change. Her eyes became less carefree and her back straightened slightly and the air about her shifted to serious and elegance. She walk forward and knelt before her father.

"Father, what brings you here?"

The Alfeim king knelt beside her and touched her still lightly bandaged head. Then swiftly stood with a glare at the All-Father.

"What is the meaning of this...where is her talidi?"

The All-Father stood then, "You forget your place, Almirage."

However, the elf king did not back down. "You forget our bargain, Odin!"

Loki walked to his spot at his father's side and looked on confused. He had heard of talidi, but it was rare. It was a piece of metal made from both Svartlaheim and Alfheim metal. The metal was said to be folded a hundred times into a simple band; this rare band was only given to a child of both elf worlds. He looked at Dotta and realized the mistake he made. She had called the Alfheim King 'father' and she was owner of a talidi. She must be of both worlds. As if to confirm his guess. The Queen of Svartlaheim barged into the throne room. She was dressed in purple armor and black cloak. Her long brown hair flowed behind her. The Queens eyes sparkled with danger. Two guards followed close behind.

"Where is my child!" She demanded. Loki watched the second change in Dotta that day. This time looked closer to the Dotta he knew, just more hyper.

Dotta could not believe that her mother was there. She squeaked when she saw her mother in all of her glory. Dotta quickly stood again and ran to her mother. The Queen smiled widely and opened her arms for her daughter. Dotta only slowed down to get in a jump. The Queen swung her around in a tight hug.

"Oh, my Dotta, I have grieved your absence," Dolyn whispered into her daughters ear. She then remembered why she had traveled the long distance. She set Dotta down and checked her wound. "Oh my poor girl, this looks angry, let me heal it."

It was not a question. Dolyn placed her hand over the slightly bald spot and released a strong wave of healing magic. She watched as the scar became less red and hair began to grow; once it was all healed Dolyn cupped Dotta's face and tilted it up. They looked at each other for a long time as mother and daughter, rather than Queen and princess. However, it was the Queen to make the move to stand next to Almirage and before the All-Father.

"Greetings All-Father, there is something that needs to be discussed."

Odin acknowledged the Queen and King with a slight bow. "Speak as you will your majesties."

Almirage spoke first. "This is not what we had in our bargain."

Dolyn finished the thought. "She was supposed to be treated as a princess of Asgard."

Loki looked over at his father quickly with astonishment. His father was not one to go back on his word. He looked at Dotta and realized she was just as confused. She must not have known of this particular part of the bargain. Which would explain why she came here thinking she was a servant.

"Instead," Almirage started to work up his anger "I find my child servant to that snake in the grass, Loki."

Instantly Dotta spoke up, "Father, he is a prince of Asgard, you show him your respect which is his right."

"Look at this impertinence he has shown her, not even three weeks absence and I barely know my own daughter," the King sniffed at his runt child.

"Your daughter?" Dolyn hissed. "Have you even greeted her like a father the entire time you've been here? Or just acting as your rank? Daughter indeed."

Rightfully chided by his once lover, he looked down at his daughter. Who until recently had been injured. He had not even glanced at it when she walked in. Dotta looked up at him now. With a sad smile.

"It is alright father, your position is important to keep in public."

This broke Almirage's heart. He was not angry at her speaking up for the Prince. He was angry for the fact that she was hurt protecting him. In a position she was not even supposed to be in. He placed his hand on Dotta's red curls, which he had always favored over all of the blonds of the elves of Alfheim.

"Where are your feathers, love, you know how much I love seeing them with your red curls." He whispered lovingly.

Dotta perked up. She hated seeing her father sad when he felt like he wronged her. She knew he was just over protective and when he was in public he showed it as a governmental head.

"Of course father," she chirped as she placed her hands over her ears and removed the glamor of them away. In their place were black feathers in shape of wings, like her fathers. Her red curls spiraled around her feathers.

Loki almost lost his composure right then. The black wings were pitch black and they made her golden-red locks shimmer brighter. The contrast was stunning; her elf ears were cute, but these wings made her look glorious. She stood in all her elegance daintily, the air around her nearly sparkled with her beauty. Loki had to look at his feet, so as not to fall under her spell. He heard the throne rooms chamber doors open again as Thor and Balder walked in. They joined him on the dais. Just then the Alfir king spoke.

"Now for the other part of the bargain; my daughters marriage to one of your sons."

All three of the brothers and Dotta gasped audibly. Loki felt his heart pound with hope, the feelings he was trying so hard to hide could be revealed and he might be able to keep her. Dotta as his wife! The idea nearly numbed his mind with utter happiness.

"Father, when did you decide this?" Dotta turned to Almirage. He looked down at her and then at her mother.

"It wasn't just your father, my daughter, I agreed to this bargain as well," Dolyn confessed guiltily.

Dotta felt her heart plummet at the thought that she might be betrothed to someone other than her master, Loki. "Who, was it that I was bargained to?" Her voice shook nervously.

"No one, yet," Odin replied "you parents set the terms that all three of my sons would battle for your hand in marriage and who ever won would get the privilege of your hand."

"You are the one to set the terms of said match though, Dotta," Dolyn said giving Dotta's shoulder a squeeze.

"This is unfair Father," Balder spoke up. All-Father looked at his youngest who had so rudely spoken out of turn, "I am far to young to challenge my brothers, they would win easily."

Odin was about to speak when Dotta ask permission to do so, which he freely granted.

"This challenge is decided by me right?" The elf majesties and Odin All-Father nodded in the affirmative. "Then to be fair, the challenge will wait until Balder is as wise as Loki and as strong as Thor. I also will not have brother fighting against brother. When the day comes then I will choose their opponent."

"Always fair," Dolyn and Almirage said in unison then looked at each other. As to make sure they knew they hated each other they glared above Dotta's head.

"Is this acceptable All-Father?" Dotta was worried that her proposal would be denied. However, Odin just smiled and nodded.

"Fair and acceptable, princess Dotta, I look forward to adding you to my family."

Dotta blushed at the high complement. Odin called forth his guards and ordered them to set up a bedroom for their new princess. He only paused to find out which house she would belong in.

Dotta thought for a moment, but only one, "Lord Loki's house is the one I know best, so I would like to continue to live there, if that is alright, All-Father."

Again he smiled and nodded. He ordered his decorators to have the room set up for an elven princess. Then he suggested that the elf majesties follow their daughter to her new room so that they might have a reunion and announced that night they would hold a grand feast and party and hoped the majesties would stay the fortnight. Dolyn and Almirage agreed, knowing that all they wanted was to spend time with their girl.

Loki watched as the three elves were lead away towards his house. He was slightly heart broken that she had not just picked him, but that was not Dotta. Dotta was a fair child who still had a lot to grow and he sensed that she knew that. She was not ready to marry and wanted to give Balder a fighting chance. That is why he admired Dotta. She always would take in as many possibilities as she could. Loki excused himself, and proceeded to his bed chambers. He sat infront of his fire place wondering what he would do without Dotta. She had made his mornings bright and alluring; greeting him with sunlight and happiness. Having everything he needed ready and waiting, for a girl that was raised as a princess; she had grown into her servant role well. Suddenly he couldn't keep still, he shoved himself from his seat fully intending to leave the castle until he noticed her door slightly crack. The knowledge that she had slept in that room drew him in. Everything was still there nothing was different. She hadn't gotten her belongings, yet. Her scent filled the room like a pheromone, he wanted to melt in his arousal of her smell. Loki shook his head hard trying to tell him that he was reacting silly. She was not gone, just down the hall or up a few; it is not like she went back to Svartlaheim.

"My Lord?" Her voice echoed in the small room. He slowly turned to see her standing, alone, in the door frame. Loki barely got fully turned before Dotta flung herself into his arms. Loki could barely move, everything felt like time had slowed. His heartbeat told him otherwise. Without hesitating he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Please, do not be upset with me, I did not want to leave your side." Her voice hitched from fighting back tears.

"No, Dotta, this opens up new paths for us, you'll see." He tilted her head back and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I want to watch you grow into the woman I know you will become. Do not deny me such a gift, please?"

"You could watch me grow if I was closer too!" She assured him, but he shook his head.

"It would be different. When not caring about me, you can be out making friends, learning more about Asgard, and you can even say your mind in council now. I would rather you have your princesses rights back; rather then just being poisoned by my quirks as my servant."

She stared at me with large eyes. He gave her a sad knowing smile; she never would see him as the God of Mischief, maybe with time he could at least open her eyes a little. Loki set her back from himself.

"Let us get your things together and head to your chambers, yes?"

Dotta's look of uncertainty changed to a cheerful grin. Smiles did look better on her. They gathered her chest and new clothes from the work room. As they walked Loki asked about her parents. She said that they were showed to separate guests rooms and each were to be showed to her chambers, after she had gotten her belongings transferred. Servants past by and stared at the two smiling at each other. Dotta's chambers were placed with a view of the Asgard forest about three halls away. The balcony was large. The chambers was round with stairs that lead down to a pit where a large 4 poster bed was.

Loki set the chest down by the end of the bed. He turned to face her again, he knew he should not linger. It was improper for a man to be alone with a woman in her bedchambers.

"I should be going then, Princess Dotta, I will see you at the festivities." Quickly he spun on his heel and left. He could not be there for long, he was going to have to get better at staying near her longer. Otherwise he was not going to be able to make it till the challenge.

After Loki walked out Dotta sat on her bed with a heavy sigh. This was going to be a difficult wait. Dotta held out her hands and spun a magical sphere in her palm.

"Mother, I am ready to talk."

Dolyn materialized out of the shadows, as if she had been there the entire time.

"Is there a listening spell?"

Dotta nodded and pointed to the chest. She knew Loki had casted a spell on it once he had set it down. Dolyn grinned.

"Just like our God, always taking precautions," she chuckled then looked at her daughter "remove it, childe."

Dotta stared hard at the chest, the chest started to spark with the spells removal. The chest smoked after the spell was fully gone.

"Done, mother." Dotta held no tone to her voice, it was as if she was following her mother's like a mindless doll.

"I need my warrior now," Dolyn commanded as if she was removing a spell of her own. Instantly Dotta was on one knee with a fist over her heart and a fist touching the ground.

"Command me as you would, mother."

"While you are here my Warrior Daughter, I need you to find a certain childe of Loki's," Dolyn looked at Dotta to see if she had flinched at all, but her training as one of the most elite Dark Elf Assassins was to great, "you must find Fenris and train with him, make him healthier and make yourself stronger."

"Yes, your majesty!"

Dolyn paused then continued, "Our intelligence tells us, that he is in the castle, got that?"

"Yes, your Majesty!"

Dolyn became softer as she reached for her daughter and brought Dotta to her feet. "For now, I wish just for a fun conversation with my childe, please?"

All warrior left Dotta as she looked at her mother. She smiled and hugged Dolyn tightly, it was so good to see Mother again. Dolyn gasped as if she was shocked by something.

"I brought you something to wear for the festivities tonight," Dolyn exclaimed as she pulled out a strapless armored bodice that was teal in color, a long flowing black cape was connected to the back of the bodice and skin tight black leggins went with it. "What do you think?"

"I love it mother!" She grabbed the outfit and held it up to herself. She took a look in the mirror and turned to the Queen. "This is going to be fun," she said with a crooked smile.

P.S.

Sorry if it took so long my dears and that its short. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am trying to show a little more of Dotta as we go, I hope you like where I am taking it so far. Reviews are nice, but if you don't want to I am okay with that. Anyway, here is chapter 6, seven will be up next month.


	7. Chapter 7

Dotta paced outside of the ballroom. She squirmed in the custom female warrior dress, waring the outfit was such an honor, but she felt so revealed. She had stood infront of her full length mirror admiring what the black and teal did to her creamy skin. As an elf, she knew she looked abnormally beautiful and she had enough vanity in her to admit when she looked stunning in something. Now, that she was outside the Asgardian hall, she wasn't so sure anymore. Everything in her screamed she would look bland compared to the beautiful Aesir women. She felt her skin heat up as the thought of joining the gathering.

"What is this?" Dolyn's voice announced herself behind her. Dotta whirled around. Both her mother and father stood in celebratory armor. This armor was lighter and was just there to look good. Mother's armor was colored a dark purple; Father's was silver. They looked handsome together, arm in arm. She had heard tails of their couplings and how much they were said to have been infatuated. This was the first time she had ever seen it though. They looked like the different sides of the moon. Dark and Light, balancing each other. Always watching out for the other.

Dotta blushed at the obviousness of her nervousness.

"Let us go in as a family," Almirage suggested holding his right hand out to her.

Dolyn offered her left hand. Dotta smiled brightly and placed her palms in her parents. Her parents finger didn't closer over her hands; this was a showing of their daughter, not a guided walk. As they walked through the doors and were announced, the aesir stared at the three. Everyone quieted down as the three elves made their way to the throne.

Loki looked around for Dotta, wondering if she had made arrived yet. He spotted Thor with a tanker in his hand waving him over to the group he was surrounded by. It was the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Loki rolled his eyes and joined them. Once he joined them Thor clapped his brothers smaller shoulder with a smirk saying, 'I know who you were looking for'. Loki rolled his eyes again for a similar look saying, 'do not be such a bore, brother'. Suddenly silence took over the room. Loki and Thor turned to face what the surrounding crowd was gawking at. When Loki caught eye of the vision of what everyone was looking at, his jaw, too, nearly dropped. The object of silence was Dotta, with her parents, but it was her that nearly every male was eye-ing and every women was glaring at.

She was radiant in an armored teal bodice, tight black leggins, and a long sheer black cape that glittered like diamonds when the light hit the right angle. The bodice left her shoulders and arms bare, and shaped her (apparently) ample...assets. Her hair was longer, just barely past her ears, but he liked the frame it gave her face (it made her face look like a heart) and her tildi was glinting in the many candles lights. Although, Loki could tell where she got her looks from, their royal majesties were the fairest of their kind and weren't to be put second place to any aesir. They also looked grand in their fine decorative armor. Odd, Loki thought, I would follow them into battle any day. That is how commanding their presence was felt in Loki. That is when he noticed how they were walking in...As if they were showing their daughter off and offering her to Odin's kingdom to accept. A gift such as Dotta would be foolish to turn away. He watched as they walked to the thrown of the All-Father and bowed before him. Odin greeted them in some regal way that he wasn't paying attention to. He was more concerned with the look on Thor's face. Thor's jaw was slacked as if he just got slapped in the face with a shark fin; and Lady Sif's response to this was total outraged jealousy. This meant there might be trouble that night for Dotta. Instantly, Loki's guard went up. Without meaning to he place several watching spells around the room.

"Thor, Loki, Balder!" Odin's voice boomed in the room, which broke Thor's trance and Loki's concentration. They joined their parents' side quickly, as the sons of Odin they knew they should never keep father waiting. "The rulers of Alfheim and Svartlheim have given us their only child; will you accept the offer in return for our assistance against the giants?"

All three boys echoed yes, but Balder's was a weak reply. Both elder brothers looked to Balder only to see his longing look at Dotta. Loki's instinct told him that this might cause a problem too.

"And will one of you, in the future after passing a trial, accept Dotta as your bride?"

Again all three brother answered in the positive; Balder's again being weak.

"And during her stay here will you my sons; Thor, Loki, and Balder, protect, befriend, and treat as your equal?"

Yes!

"Then I bid that you dance with her this night to welcome here into the family folds!"

"Yes, Odin All-Father!"

The fair- folk stood at Odin's command. Dotta's was sporting a brilliant smile as she stood before the three brothers. Thor called first dance being the eldest and all. Loki didn't fail to see the outrage from Lady Sif, at this act of affection. Thor took several dances after the first while Loki talked with Dolyn and Almirage, and Balder sulked. Pretty soon food was brought to tables; Volstage was the first at one of them.

Dotta waves Thor's offer of food and drink. She wasn't really interested in food at the moment. In fact she really just wanted to spend time with her parents. She found them discussing something with Loki, who she hadn't failed to notice, looked ravishing in his green dress coat and black leather pants. Also, the flare his hair had with the ribbons. He looked to be enjoying himself as he laughed at something Dolyn said. Almirage was the one to notice Dotta's approach.

"There's my stunning daughter," he greeted with open arms, "how was dancing?"

"Dizzying," she commented.

Loki gave a deep throaty chuckle. He couldn't help but notice the flush in her cheeks after all of the dancing. The color seeped into her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. He tried not to notice that fact, but it was hard not to. Dolyn nudged Almirage gently and motioned to the food. Almirage nodded and headed over to the food table; arm in arm. Dotta hesitantly glanced up at Loki who was grinning down at her. He offered his elbow, she took it not sure where they were going, until they were at the food table. Loki pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit. Dotta felt the heat flare in her cheeks before she sat gently while smoothing out her train. Loki then proceeded to push the chair up to the table, using magic. She gasped as she felt it tilt, wobble and then settle down closer to the table. She giggled at the sensation. He sat next to her with a wicked grin, it was infectious because she couldn't help but smile back.

"What would you like to eat?" He gestured to the plates full of food. There were custards, cheeses, salted pork, ham legs, fresh steamed vegetables, cakes, bread, and a hole lot of mead. Dotta shrugged.

"The ham looks good," she whispered.

Loki looked at her wide eyed, "I thought elves were vegetarians," he whispered back.

Dotta smiled, "That applies to light elves, I am only half light elf. I like my meat."

They laughed together as Loki looked for the closest ham plate, to find that it was at Volstag's side. Loki tilted his head sideways to her and pointed. She frowned knowing she probably wouldn't get any ham then. Now, he wouldn't allow that.

"Watch this." With a wave of his hand, a green cloud formed under the plate, the plate levitated off the table an zipped away from Volstag's grabbing hands. It landed gently in front of Dotta who brightened instantly.

"Thank you, your highness." She took a leg and took a heady bite out of the leg. The juice was savory; so many spices and salts flavored the meat just right.

"I have never tasted anything this amazing," she exclaimed after she swallowed.

"Busla's special recipe. Makes it specially for Volstag."

Dotta nodded. She must tell Busla that it was amazing, even though he had probably be told that already. She continued to eat the meat happily as she watched Loki eat some cheese, olives, and jammed bread. He had poured mead into a goblet for her. It was very good mead, but she did not want to drink to much so she sipped between several bites of meat. She also got some bread and cheese to soak up any left over mead. They mainly ate in silence, but continued to share smiling glances between bites. Pretty soon Dotta was full, she settled for whipping her hands and mouth on a napkin before excusing herself before going to her parents to see how they were doing; only to see them having joined the dancers. The sight of them together stunned her. Never had she even seen them touch in all of her years. But now they were holding each others hands, smiling at each other, and dancing closely.

Ever since she was a kid she wanted them to be together. To not have to travel back and forth between lands every month. She sighed sadly as she watched them. Not even noticing that Loki had joined her.

He looked down on the sad face. It didn't suite her. Only smiles belonged on her face.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" He offered his pale hand. Without hesitation she placed her small hand in his. With such grace Loki twirled her onto the dance floor. The music was slower than what it was when she was dancing with Thor. So, Loki, pulled her close. Dotta nearly gasped but kept in. She was not used to being this close to a man. Specially not someone so lean and tall. No one as handsome. She couldn't help but stare at the towering Loki. She had never really paid attention to how much taller he was compared to her until now. He was a good 2 feet taller than her. With semi-broad shoulders. She also had not noticed just how cool his body felt. It was nice against her warmed flesh while dancing. And his eyes were a very different color green. They danced between green and blue, almost like one eye was a different color, but would change. She couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was just an illusion of the candles in the hall. But no matter what, no one could deny the fact that Loki was an absolutely beautiful man. Dotta felt honored to dance with him, she wanted to place her head on his chest but deemed it inappropriate since she was not his wife. After several hypnotic dances, Loki let her go reluctantly. He motioned for Balder to join them.

It was Balder turns to dance with Dotta. Since they were about the same height it was easier for the two friends to be partners. Dotta smiled at Balder, not really noticing how upset he was. They danced in silence. Dotta tried to strike up a conversation, but Balder just refused to talk. It wasn't until the song started coming to a close before Balder spoke.

"Why was I not your choice?"

Dotta frowned, "What do you mean, your Highness?"

"You know what I mean, why do you not want to marry me?"

"Balder, you know why," she said gently trying to calm the youthful prince that was carrying such a hurt look, "I want it to be fair. You will have your turn to try for my hand, just like your brothers."

"Liar!" Balder yelled just as the song came to a stop. Everyone in the, now quiet, room was staring at the pair. "You don't even like Thor! And Loki is an insane sadistic freak!"

Dotta covered her mouth, as the rest of the room gasped at the foul language coming from the younger prince.

"Balder, you should not speak of your brothers so!" Frigga scolded from the golden throne.

"Well, it is true," he hollered even louder, "she should want to marry me! I am closer to her age! I will become the most loved person in all of Asgard, yet she doesn't choose me? Why? I would make her the best husband! Dotta why don't you love me?" Tears were rolling down Balder's face.

Odin suddenly stood up, "You will not embarrass your name as Odinson as such!"

Dotta held up a hand to Odin, with a face that pleaded with him to let her speak, of course he granted her the privilege. "It is all right, All-Father, he is just a young boy in love for the first time, he does not know what to do with this."

Frigga and Odin looked at each other in awe of her wisdom, for such a young age, let alone the ease of which she understood and forgave him. Gently Dotta drew near to the weeping prince and placed her forehead to his, their crowns made a "ting" sound as they touched.

"Listen, my darling friend, this will give us more time to grow into ourselves. To become closer and to know each other better; and maybe you will come to find that I am not who I appear to be, and would be no good for you." With these kind, emotion conflicted, yet confusing, sentences; she fled from the ballroom, silent tears streaming down her face.

Before anyone could move or notice him, Loki took a step into the shadows of the room, and followed Dotta out.


	8. Chapter 8

Dotta heard the murmurs behind her as she escaped through a maze of columns. She only stopped to catch herself on a lone pillar. Tears streamed down her flustered cheeks. She gasped between silent sobs. She couldn't believe what just happened. She didn't know how it happened. The look on Balder's face during the whole confrontation broke her heart. Balder's face had been so hurt. She had never thought she would have such an affect on someone. Had she lead him on in some way? Had somehow given him false hope? Every since she had arrive the young prince had been more than welcoming. Befriending her instantly, having discussions in the library and showing her around asgard. He had been so kind and caring after her accident. Maybe he thought that her allowing all of that time together that she had fallen for him. She had no intention of being anything, but the princes' friend. Since at the time she hadn't known about the bargain. She had been nothing more than a servant. The thought he liked her didn't even cross her mind. This made her feel horrible. The tears came heavier now. _I must give him his chance, _she thought, _otherwise it won't be fair. Especially if he wins the challenge instead of Loki. He could make a very good husband._ Dotta shook her head trying to clear her vision. The feeling of being watched came over her. She had left so quickly she hadn't noticed if anyone had followed her, or had already been there waiting in the dark for her. She positioned herself in the shadow of the column so that her tear stained face wouldn't be revealed. As Lady Sif and the warriors three emerged from the shadows. Lady Sif gave a snicker behind her hand. The others laughed with her, for no reason. This confused Dotta, did they have a private joke going. Either way this agitated her. "Excuse the rudeness, but I'd prefer to be alone right now." Again they laughed. This time Sif decided to say something. "Why? Was what happened in there too much for you?" Dotta gritted her teeth. "Is there something you would like to discuss?" Lady Sif stood with a contemplative face, in a mock moment of thought. "Yes, actually there is, Princess Dotta," Sif guffawed at the title princess as if she was talking to a commoner, "you may think you have a claim on Thor because of this stupid bargain. However, Thor is mine has been and always will be, so don't even think about gaining any of his affections." Dotta's instantly started shaking. At first Sif thought it was because she had scared her, but then the laugh that was coming from Dotta caught her ears. It was very soft, but gained volumn until her entire head was slung back with a roaring high pitch laugh. The sound was remiss of an insane bird. A dark aura started to seep from Dotta shrouding her in more shadows, until she looked like nothing more than a dark silhouette. A sensation of utter terror creeped into Sif as she watched the very quiet child turn into an menacing enemy. Never before had she felt this scared facing an enemy as she did facing Dotta at that moment. _What is she? She has such a foul spirit! She must be evil! _Was all that Sif's could think about. The Lady Warrior had to literally shake off the feeling of impending danger to gain her composure back. Snap out of it, she told herself, this child was nothing more than a very good actress. She couldn't really do anything against her and the three warriors. Then Dotta grew silent and a whole new fear took a hold of Sif's heart. The silhouette straightened in the dark and turned to face them more fully, only her eyes were visible in the shadows. "I am not in the mood for your utter womanish tripe, Sif." Sif gasped. Fandral drew his sword about to attack Dotta, however, Sif steeled his hand. The elf standing in front of them was to dangerous at that moment to confront. As if sensing what she was thinking, Dotta continued to talk with a twisted grin. "However, if you do not think yourself woman enough to keep a hold of your man, that you have to threaten me. Then he does not honestly belong to you now does he?" Sif's mind cracked then. She was far to scared out of her wits to think to clearly after the obvious bait that Dotta offered the Lady Warrior. Sif charged in for the attack with a mighty battle cry. However, a pale hand grabbed Sif's wrist forcing her to stop. Loki walked out of the shadows just then and lend into the warriors ear to whisper: "That is enough Sif, back down now." Instantly, she was back looking around confused. She wasn't quite sure what happened, but knew she had just tried to attack royalty. Then Loki whirled on the Warriors Three. "And you three should be ashamed of yourself, ganging up on a lone girl. It is a sickening act. All of you take yourselves in front of Thor and All-Father and pleade for their Mercy for such a base crime." Loki used his commanders voice. The gods on Asgard may look down on him, but he was still a prince and when an order was given straight they must bide by it. They all left shame faced. Dotta collapsed onto the pillar again, new tears forming. She was so glad they hadn't gotten closer, at that moment she was to distraught to have even put up much a fight. All she had was her bluff. It was an old tactic she used against the dark elves when they were making fun of her. A self defense mechanism, that her mother had taught her at a young age. She was amazed it had worked for so long. Loki stood watching the elf child cling to the pillar as if it was her life support. He had witnessed everything, but he could tell a trick when one was being played. She hadn't been ready at all for the warriors to confront her. He was going to wait for her to make the first move, but the sight of her shoulders shaking brought him to her side. Without any kind of probing Dotta grabbed Loki when he got close and buried her face into his coat. Crying. His arms automatically wrapped around her shuddering shoulders. He then proceeded to bury his face into her hair, giving her even more comfort and warmth. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean for that to happen," she sobbed. "No, don't apologize, this is not your fault," he whispered, "you had the right to defend yourself." "But." She removed her face from his chest only to get a head shake. "I do not need an explanation." He stroked her red curls gently. Comfortingly. Her lip started to tremble, which made him realize just what was going on. They were alone in the dark. Embraced tightly together. Barely inches apart. Loki nearly had to tear himself away from her. Now was not the time to take advantage of her. Even though he wanted to kiss those lips, not even his desire for air and water overcomed this urge. But he knew to take this opportunity would be to break her trust in him. He craved her trust more than a kiss. Dotta noticed his self control, she drew closer, grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. Their eyes met again, this time, she was smiling. "Thank you," her voice rasped. Her vocal cords were tight from crying. He pulled her in for another embrace and they stood there leaning against the lone pillar, in the depth of night. Both unaware of the two spectators they had drawn. Almirage nearly shook with anger at the audacity of Loki holding his daughter so close. He wanted to storm over to them and break them apart, but a gently hand stopped him. Dolyn smiled at him. "Are they not just adorable together," she fawned. "What, woman are you mad," he grumbled between gritted teeth. The Dark elf Queen playfully batted patted his chest as she continued to watch. "Now, dear our parents thought the same about us. Young love knows no bounds. You and I were once like this remember. Let them have their moment." Almirage frowned, "Once?" Dolyn looked up at him confused. That is when Almirage took her hand in his with a fond smile. "I thought we were still like that. Sneaking tender moments here and there." Dolyn grinned seductively. "What are you getting at, dear?" "Nothing more than, I think we should finally give Dotta a sibling," he said slyly, "and possibly the knowledge of our relationship." The Queen grinned, "Well, my King, I did not know you could drive such a hard bargain,let alone that you can be a cad." Almirage leaned in and stole a kiss. Before Dolyn hooked her arm through his. "So, your room or mine?" They walked off laughing quietly. Aware enough to give the lovers their moment as they drifted into the dark. Dotta didn't know how long it was that they had stayed like that, but she knew they separated at some part so that she could go to her new room and return him to his bedchambers. Dotta sat quietly on her bed for a while. Just contemplating what happened. She should have never been so caught off guard. The few weeks she had spent here had made her somewhat soft. She must correct this. Then the order her mother gave her, came floating into mind. That's it, no more moping. She had a job to do, and she wasn't going to let her mother down in anyway. She is, Princess Dotta, head of the Dark Elf assassins. Her entire league would laugh at her weakness right now. Dotta didn't even know what time it was. It couldn't have been to long. She had danced with Thor possibly an hour, adding dinner with Loki and his dances possibly two and she had just started dancing with Balder. She shook her head, she must not think about the confrontation anymore. She shoved herself from her new softer than cloud bed. And dressed in a stealth outfit that was custom to the assassins of her world. The suit covered from head to toe, the fabric was light and extremely flexible, yet could take a hit from a sword or a propelled arrow. Almost nothing could penetrate the fabric. It wasn't completely black, it was more of a greyish blue. The night isn't black it's a shadowed dark blue. Elves knew the colors of nature very well. Only weavers of fabric and color worked on these outfits, if they weren't perfect then they would be pitched aside. The material was weaved from the webbing of Giant Spiders. They traded for food and peace. The spiders did not want war with elves. The last time the two fought, both nearly went extinct. But that was a good million years ago. Years, before her mother's rule. Or even her great grandmother's rule (who is still very much alive, and a spunky woman at that). After she got fitted into the suit, she pulled the hood over her head, the hood came down to her eyebrows, and a bottom neckline that covered up to her nose. All that was left bare were her eyes. She went to her balcony and looked out into the night. The weather was good to go hunting, but she must find Fenris' residency first. But how? The only thing she could think about was the old trick. Find the guards that appear to be guarding nothing. They would go away for about five minutes, but they would come back in a circuit. Also, they would probably have him positioned closest to Loki as possible. If anything Loki was probably the one secretly hiding him. Seeing how he was with Sleipnir; Dotta had this feeling that he would never truly send his son away from him. Before she left her room, she made sure that no guards were near. The safest place for her to watch the halls would be from the shadows. The ceiling would be to high for her to see specific details about halls and turns. She placed her hand into shadows and let them envelope her. Dotta traveled quickly working around the guards, they might not be able to see her, but it was such a quiet night that they would hear her. She had no idea how long she was looking for before she finally came across a random change in the halls. This hall had a slight strip of red weaved into the marble columns. It was slight. Harder to catch at night, but her eyes were trained for this kind of detail. Just then a guard walked into the hall, and stopped for a few. This guard was doing to good of a job for it to be a hall that had nothing special in it. This was it. There had to be a switch or block that would open a door of some kind. Then it hit her. The red stripe! This is Loki we are talking about. This stripe would be triggered by magick. She smiled. He was good at doing what he does. Just then the guard left. She pulled off her glove and she put her finger tip to the red and pushed her magick into the marring. It waved and glowed, then it did something unexpected. The striped pulled her in. Almost like it was a portal. She was quickly engulfed by a red vortex that sent her spiraling down. She landed on her feet with a loud uff. Dotta found herself in a cellar looking room, it was cold, musky, and smelled of wet dog. There was a good size of hay for a bed. That definitely looked slept in. Suddenly, torches started to light up. There were a good twenty torches lining around the (ver large, she now realize) room. It was more spectacularly dun up than what she had first thought. The walls were a very dull red with silver trimmings and pillars. The pillars were so spread apart, they lead to another room. "What kind of pup, would need such large openings?" Her voice didn't echo. This worried her. If it didn't echo then she wasn't alone. That was when she found the person she was looking for. Fenris the monster wolf stood barely a yard away from her. He was the height of about two horses standing on each others backs. "Oh, a big puppy," she said breathlessly, as an after thought. Fenris didn't go on the attack in fact he just sat down and whined. "You aren't Daddy." "What," she asked still slightly stunned at the very largeness of Loki's second born. Then again he was only one part of triplets. Fenris collapsed into a bawling heap on the floor. The room shook with the impact. She felt being caught off guard by such a big baby. Dotta pushed back the hood of her outfit. She went to him and patted his almost bigger than her paw. "There, there, he was busy tonight," she paused to think of something else to cheer him up, "in fact I work for your father. And he sent me down here to check up on you." Fenris lifted one of his paws that had been covering his snout. "Really?" His voice was like a little child's. Except with a little more volume, but not so much that it would affront the ears. "Really," she assured him, lying through her teeth. He perked up then and started sniffing her. And she was supposed to fight this thing. She more wanted to take care of him than dual with him. His nuzzle slight lighted her off her feet as she got a good wiff. "You smell pretty." Fenris looked into her eyes. Dotta couldn't help but fall for the chocolate brownness of them. That is when she realized they weren't brown, they were a dark scarlet red. "Thank you. You are cute," she countered. This caused his eyes to take on a sadness. "No I'm not, if I was Daddy would let me out of this room." He started to whimper. She grabbed his muzzle in a hug, "That is not true, I know your father would never do this without a reason." This time she was being honest. If Loki would allow Sleipnir an eight legged horse roam around freely then he would have let Fenris be just as free; if he could. There has to be a reason, she was sure of it. Just then she heard a grumble. She looked all around for the noise as it continued, until she come upon the sound. Fenris's stomach was growling. Oh, he must be hungry. Well, now that she knew where the entrance was located, she could go hunting now. "Dear, you are hungry, how about I got get you something to eat." The wolf just nodded. "Is there an easier way to get in and out of this place?" "Yes, there is a forest entrance, where Daddy will bring me food from." "Good will you show it to me dearie?" Again he nodded, he rose from his collapsed position and walked through the pillars. There was a steep upward slope. It must open with magick. She frowned with a thought. That entrance was big enough for Fenris to get out, but he talked like he had never left. Why? Was Loki not strong enough to cloak Fenris and let him out into the forest to romp for a bit. An idea hit her then. She could start doing that. Taking him out for a midnight run. Teach him how to hunt and understand that ways of the forest. Her mission was also to heal him. Maybe this is what her mother meant. She must help him grow! However, she is going to have to do this around Loki. This saddened her. To fulfill her mission, she must go behind the man she loves, back. Then again she must, this poor child was lonesome. She would bet that he didn't even know how to play. She'll teach this pup how to be a wolf. However, she would have to figure out when Loki visited and when he didn't. Apparently, Fenris was expecting him tonight, so she had to move fast to find him some dinner. Before Loki showed up. She turned to Fenris. Then stopped what if he is there when she returns. There has to be away to know if he is there and when he's not. She would have to put a very small spell on the room or Fenris, something that would just be sensed as a remnant rather than a fresh spell. Loki hadn't seen Dotta use her magick enough to know what the after feel of it would feel like. Or what the color of her magicks aura is. Fenris was looking down at her sadly. He was afraid of her leaving him. "Fenris I have to ask you to do something for me." He nodded and kneeled to be on her level. "If your father does come here, do not tell him I have been here." "Why?" He was curious. "He only meant for me to check on you, not converse with you. If you tell I was here this long, he will be furious. You don't want that do you?" He shook his head vigorously. He did not want to be punished or for her to be punished. He would make sure never to tell his father about her. "Good I am going to put a slight spell on your ears to connect with mine. That way I can hear when he's here and when he's not. Is this okay?" Fenris nodded yes. This meant she might be coming back more and would have to side step father. He liked this girl she seemed sweet. She could possibly be his new friend. This excited him. He wanted someone else to keep him company. He barely ever got to meet his brothers and sister. A new face would make his day. He felt a slight tingle as she caste a very light spell. But, then it was gone and almost like the spell wasn't there. He watched as she repeated the casting on herself. "Alright, now I am going to go, and I'll be right back with food." "Be safe," he whispered as he watched her make her way out of the forest entrance. She'll need to be in that forest, he thought. Dotta slid the hood back over and pulled the neck up. She moved swiftly through the night. She figured the forest had hidden dangers so she sought the tree tops. Like a breeze she leaped from branch to branch. The wind went through her suit, however, the suit kept her warm. She came to a halt on a branch to get a scope of the land. The forest was quiet, it wasn't to her liking. Nothing ever made a forest go completely quiet except an on coming storm or a very dangerous predator. A bird chirped beside her, to get her attention. She looked down at the bird that was speaking to her. It was a mother, that was sitting on her eggs. The little blue jay was terrified. Dotta coed at it, coaxing it to tell her more. It chirped in a sequence. _The God of the Forest?_ Dotta have heard of him, but have never seen him. He was supposed to be a huge stag with mighty antlers. The antlers were supposed to be bigger than a small horse on either side. And his body would have been about the same size as Fenris. She wanted to meet him. She asked where he was and the bird just said near the mountains. Before she left she coed a thank you. The night grew warmer and bright each leap she took towards the mountains. She could almost feel his presence. Before she could stop herself, she burst into the clearing where the Horned God stood. The brightness of his presence hurt her eyes. Dotta fell to her knees quickly. "Stand up, Dotta," he demanded, "I know what you are, and I have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time." Dotta stood, removing her neckline and hood. To greet the God of the Forest. She stared for a long moment, basking in the glory of his presence. He was more amazing than he was described. He could crush anyone with just a single hoof. His antlers were covered in multi-colored birds. Some snakes, but they were at peace. There was no violence in the presence of the great white Stag. "Come sit with me, elf child." He tucked his legs under him as he waited for her. Dotta did not keep him waiting. She sat by his torso. Even though the God was sitting he was still bigger than her and his head nearly towered of hers. "My lord, I had not meant to barge in on you like that," she apologized. He gave off a sound that Dotta could have only guessed was a laugh before saying: "No worries I was expecting you. However, you got here quicker than I thought you would. Your skills have indeed improved." "My lord?" He shook his head at her, as if she was just a mere child. "I know everything about the forest born. I know their futures, their presents, even their pasts. Just like I know you came to the forest tonight looking for food for the Monster Wolf, Fenrir." She nodded. Wondering if she was going to be scolded for hunting while he was in the forest. He tilted his head a different way and brought forth a large buck. "He is one of my descendents, he will help curing Fenrir of his illness." Dotta gasped in pure honor. Never had she thought that The Horned God would gift Fenris with something so precious. "This is spectacular, My Lord, I swear Fenris will know your name and honor you." She bowed. He bowed in return. "I have another gift." This made Dotta feel spoiled. Two gifts? She could barely believe it. "Come here and touch my antlers, I wish to grant you a very special magic." She quickly climbed to her feet and went to him, she paused for a moment to ask: "Will this hurt?" "Yes." He answered her honestly. Dotta couldn't deny the gift so placed both hands on his antlers. A burning sensation went through her body, but it wasn't painful. Just then she felt a piece of antler break in her palm. She cried out with shock, but didn't drop it. "My Lord I am so sorry," she sobbed. She had never intended for him to be hurt. He laughed again. "That is my gift to you. Carry this where ever you go and if you are in danger, just call my name and I will come to your rescue. It will also guide you through dark times" Dotta held the antler to her heart. She wanted to ask why? Why, he would give something so precious to her? But to ask The Horned God why. Would be a terrible mistake. One does not question a gift given by the pagan gods. It was just not done. It would seem an insult. So instead she looked him in the eye and asked: "What would you have me call you by?" He smiled. She was a smart girl, she knew he had many names and asked which instead of what his name was. He would have felt insulted if she hadn't known them. "Call me by Cernunnos." "Yes, my lord." She whispered and in an instant he was gone. Leaving her there with the food gift. Gently she put the antler down her suit and hauled the buck onto her shoulders. The buck was imaginably heavy, but she would manage. She knew her limits and the buck was not even close. Suddenly, the alert that Loki had entered the room with Fenris. As she walked she heard the conversation. "Papa!" That was Fenris. "Hello, son, what has you so hyper?" There was silence as Fenris did something she couldn't see. With the spell she caste she could only hear things. She heard footsteps. "You are late, Papa." Fenris whined loudly. Loki laughed somewhere from afar. He mustn't have been standing close. "Out of all my children you are always the more needy." "You also see them more than me," Fenris grumbled. Dotta heard Loki sigh heavily. Like he had heard this line before. "Fenris you know I have my reasons." "What are they then, Papa? Am I not old enough, yet to know." Loki must have done something that made Fenris whimper just then. There was no sound of am impact, so probably just a firm look. "Fenris, its not your age that worries me, you are so innocent, if I tell you it would break your heart. Understood?" There was another pause of silence before Fenris answered reluctantly, "Yes, papa." "Good would you like food?" "No, papa." "What do you mean no? You are usually hungry when I come to visit." "Not today, Papa." "Alright then, next time I will bring your siblings. How does that sound?" This perked him up a bit. "That sounds joyous Papa." "That's my boy. Goodnight." There was ruffling sound. Possibly a hug. Before the spell shut down after he let. She reached the forest entrance, it opened with a wave of her hand. She traveled down the incline the buck smelled of clean cut grass, it wasn't bleeding so she didn't have to deal with that. "Psst, Fenris?" The pup barked in an answer. She saw him tongue lolling waiting for her. He looked so happy. "Look what I found, nice big buck for supper." He waited for her to deposit it before him. He bent to take a bite before she held a hand up. "First, say thank you to the God of the Forest for giving you such a treat." Fenris thanked the God and took a bite. Dotta gasped as she saw the transformation. His fur became thicker, heavier, and healthier. Even his muscles looked stronger. Fenris commented on how much better he was feeling compared to being all worn down. The food that his father gave him always made him feel slightly sick. They looked down at the buck as it suddenly regenerated. They both stepped back. Dotta knew it was a gift, but not that kind of gift. The Horned God had said a Descendent maybe he wasn't meaning that to far of a descendent almost like a son. The closer a part of nature it is to a Gods' blood the more it endured. Fenris took another bite just to see if it would happen again. It did. "Wow, it looks to me like he meant for you to continue to eat this deer." Fenris laid down, he looked stuffed already just from two bites. "That was the most delectable meat I have ever tasted." He sighed his content. "The only problem is how to hide it from your father." Fenris looked over at this bed of straw. "I can just push it under there when he comes." Dotta nodded. She went over and petted the wolf pup behind his ears. "It is time for me to go, dearie, I will come see you again soon." She kissed his cold wet nose and started to move to the identical pillar that would allow her to leave. Before she even reached it, Fenris had fallen asleep. A small smile spread across her face. Kids, she mused in her mind before exiting and returning to her chambers. She slipped the suit off and crawled into bed. With one last thought. She should go see Busla tomorrow with a gift for all his hard work for the festivities last night. 


End file.
